In modern communication systems, where data rates are approaching dozens of gigabits per second, the interface connector becomes critical to the overall interface performance. The electrical field distortion and radiation loss of existing interface connectors often dramatically degrade channel performance, especially in high speed platforms. In some cases, the entire interface cannot meet required specifications even after applying advanced signaling techniques such as de-emphasis in the transmitter buffer and equalization in the receiver buffer. There exists a call for a coaxial connector configured for implementation in high-speed existing platforms which does not have or create such drawbacks and inefficiencies.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to these illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.